1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pull stud detachably attached to a tool holder.
2. Background and Prior Art
Heretofore, when a machining with a machine tool was started, an operator operated input means such as keyboard to input data of the various tools to be used, such as tool number, tool name, tool diameter, tool length, service life, used hours, cutting conditions and the like in a predetermined storage area such as tool data memory provided within a numerical controller.
However, in the above conventional method the operator is required to take the trouble in input the tool data of tools set to a tool magazine, etc. everytime the tools are set This is troublesome work and often invites input errors, etc.
Therefore, in another method tools are assigned bar codes, etc. and tool data such as tool number etc. are collected by reading the bar codes. However, this in this method storable information quantity is extremely limited.
Furthermore, another method is easily thinkable in which a memory element is provided within a tool holder to record tool data. However, since the tool holder is rotated at a high speed together with a tool when machining, balance problems arise. In addition, the tool holder is exclusively used for a certain tool (i.e., a tool corresponding to the tool data which the memory element stored within the tool holder memorizes) and therefore tool holders must be prepared for as many tools to be used, which is quite uneconomical.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pull stud to be attached to a tool holder, wherein balance problems and problems of exclusive use of a tool holder by a certain tool can be solved and an operator is not required to input tool data everytime tools are set and in addition a large quantity of data can be stored.